its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Strauss
Name: Tracy Strauss Age: 36 Organization: Fortis Group Statistics *Personality: Ambitious, Loyal, Blatantly Charismatic, Manipulative, Passionate *Occupation: Fortis PR *Ability: Cryokinesis, Hydrokinesis *Gender: Woman *Sexuality: Heterosexual *FC: Ali Larter Background THEN: Tracy was a political advisor when her ability manifested. She accidently killed a reporter in anger by freezing him to the point he shattered. She immediately checked into the reporter’s story that had mistaken her for Niki Sanders, and attended her funeral to meet Micah, Niki’s son and Tracy’s nephew. He useD his ability to point her in the direction of Dr. Zimmerman. Dr. Zimmerman initially mistakes her for the triplet he raised, Barbara. He tells her that he “made” her, giving her and her two identical sisters their abilities synthetically. She returns to D.C. after finding her answers and attempts suicide as she is ridden with guilt over the accidental murder, but is saved by Nathan Petrelli. The two bond and sleep together, but as they talk and Nathan finds out her ability is synthetic, he ends up taking her to Angela. She admits to the Company giving many infants their abilities, including Nathan. Tracy learns that Nathan’s father is alive and she rushes to Pinehearst where she teams up with Arthur. There, she works to build him an army of soldiers with synthetic abilities, believing it to be a good cause. After Arthur is killed, Tracy attempts to steal the formula that gives abilities, but is stopped by Hiro Nakamura and Daphne Milbrook. Two months later, Tracy is attacked in her home and taken by government agents who place her on a flight with other Specials. Peter Petrelli unknowingly replicates her ability and brings down the plane by freezing and shattering its side. After the plane crash, she is recaptured and taken to a secure location in Building 26 where REBEL sends her word that help is on the way. He shuts the power down soon after, allowing her to escape and free some others as well. Noah Bennet tracks her down and offers her to turn in REBEL in exchange for her freedom, which she accepts. Soon after she is contacted by REBEL again and receives a train ticket. She is shocked to learn that Micah is REBEL and they attempt to flee together, but agents trap them in the parking garage. Tracy tells him to keep up REBEL and stay ahead of the ice, letting him escape as she steps out, visible to all of the agents, and sacrifices everything as she freezes her and her surroundings. Danko approaches her and shoots her, shattering her body. She survives because of her ability as her body comes back together after melting; her ability has evolved. She meets up with Micah again and convinces him to give her names of former Building 26 agents, before proceeding to go on a killing spree with the list, drowning her victims with her ability. Tracy eventually approaches Noah, telling him he is “number five”, in which he comments saying she is not a killer. Tracy gets angry and blames that because of him and what the government did to her, a killer is all that she is. Noah helps her by getting René to erase Danko’s memories of her, giving her a new lease on life. She accepts this and they bury their differences. She tries to go back to her old life as a political advisor, but she sees she doesn’t fit there anymore and turns her back on it. Tracy teams up with the Carnival for a time before seeing the error in it and leaving. Lauren Gilmore calls Tracy a few weeks later, saying that Noah told her to call if anything went wrong. Tracy answers the call and saves Noah and Claire, before disappearing again. NOW: Tracy was reluctant to be in the spotlight at first but ultimately has stepped up to become the Fortis head of Public Relations for Specials worldwide. She is a close friend of Claire’s as they spend so much time together in the public eye. While Tracy has of late become fatigued of political lobbying, being threatened by a Continuance Consolidated agent (Jacob Silvestri) has only strengthened her resolve to help. Notes *Noah Bennet still “owes her one”. *She can turn herself into water both on purpose and reactively to defend herself, but can only freeze other things. *Has a good “mask” which allows her to be in the public eye with ease though once she is being closed doors it is a completely different story. *She can spin any story to save her ass as well as those she is working for. Category:Characters Category:Cryokinesis Category:Female Category:Fortis Group Category:Hydrokinesis